A Match Into Water
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Morgan and Elise. Friends for a very long time, now hostages together. In the time she's know Elise, Morgan has never known why the scars on Elise's wrists were there, yet she never had the courage to ask. Until, now. Morgan had alway had the feeling pushed back into her mind, that she may like girls instead of just only liking boys, but never could tell anyone. FSI. Femslash.


**Full Summary:**

**Morgan and Elise. Best friends for a very long time, now hostages together. In the time she's know Elise, Morgan has never known why the scars on Elise's wrists were there, yet she never had the courage to ask. Until, she just knew because of what happened. Morgan had alway had the feeling pushed back into her mind, that she may like girls instead of just only liking boys. But she never had the courage to talk to anyone, especially when she was dating Boyd.**

**Hostages: Morgan/Elise (OC)**

**Drama/Angst/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Tags to: A Version of the Pilot Episode and mine and amichele's Hostages RP, Small spoiler of 'The Good Reason' and 'Loose Ends'.**

* * *

_~I kissed the scars on her skin, I still think you're beautiful and I don't ever want to lose my best friend. I screamed out "God you vulture, bring her back or take me with her." ... Make me a promise here tonight, love like a tidal wave, dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way. The chemicals will bring you home again. This is it, when it's done we can say that when it's sudden death we fight back. -Pierce The Veil- A Match Into Water~_

Morgan watched as Elise just sat their, earbuds in her ears as they just stayed together, trying not to do anything that would get them in trouble. Elise's ankle still had it's cast on it from when she broke it. Elise's hands were also on her own stomach as she breathed in and out, softly singing along to the lyrics. As Morgan looked closer, she could see the faded scars neatly lining Elise's wrists. In all the years being friends with her, she had never asked. It didn't seem polite and Morgan didn't want to scare her away. Now, as they were held hostage and Elise now lived with them, she knew why. Morgan sighed under her breath as she thought of when she learned the reason.

_*Flashback*_

_Elise looked up at Duncan. "Just don't hurt them." She pointed to hers and Morgan's stomach, making sure Brian couldn't understand her. Morgan looked over. 'You too?' She mouthed, not wanting her dad to know either. 'I don't know for sure.' Elise mouthed back as she whispered almost inaudibly. She shuddered a little, leaning back into the softness of the couch. around then, Duncan hit Jake in the head with the butt of his gun as they were arguing over Jake dating his daughter, Giselle. 'Whose baby is it?" Morgan mouthed to Elise. Elise blinked, trying not to let the tears come. But it didn't work. She placed her hand over her mouth as the horrible memories made the drops of liquid fall and stain her tanned, porcelain skin. She just laid her head on Morgan's shoulder, her hazel-green eyes now stained with red._

_Morgan frowned and wrapped her arms around Elise, hugging her. "It's going to be okay." She whispered into her ear. Elise hugged back lightly, laying her head on Morgan's chest. Morgan then got up, taking Elise to her room. Elise limped up the stairs, even with her crutches. Downstairs, Duncan looked at Ellen. "Where do you think she's going?" Ellen looked back at Duncan. "Probably to talk to Elise." She answered. "Well I didn't say she could." Duncan said stiffly._

_"Elise, I can help you, please just tell me." Morgan looked into Elise's eyes, needing to know what was wrong with her best friend. Elise softly sat on Morgan's bed, patting the space beside her for Morgan. Morgan sat next to her, hugging her again. "My ex- boyfriend... him and my dad took turns r-raping me. My real mom leaves on and off, and I've had to go to soup kitchens to eat before." She started sobbing. Morgan frowned deeper, kissing Elise's forehead._

_"You'll never go back there. Ever." Morgan said softly, hugging Elise again. "Thank you." Elise hugged Morgan tightly. "You're welcome." Morgan whispered. "What are we going to do?" Elise asked. "I'm not sure." Morgan says._

_Elise nods. "We should probably go back downstairs." Morgan nods. "Yeah..." She says as they start getting up. Elise almost fell down the stairs a second time that day, but caught herself as Morgan helped her down the stairs. "Thanks." Elise said once they got back down. Morgan just smiled. "Mom, Elise will be living with us from now on." She told Ellen. "Do her parents know?" Ellen asks. "They Won't Care."_

_*End Of Flashback*_

Morgan smiled a little as she remembered helping Elise. They were a few months pregnant now. They didn't know the genders yet, but Morgan hoped Elise was having a girl for her sake. Morgan blinked back tears as she remembered Boyd, the father of her baby. He had died trying to protect her when Sandrine shot him. He had made the wrong decision because he didn't understand what was going on, and didn't want any thing to happen to Morgan or their baby. But as she looked at Elise's soft, slightly chapped lips, it only confirmed what she had thought. For a long time, she knew that she may like girls as well, not just boys, yet she never had the courage to tell anyone, so she shoved the thought into the back of her mind.

Her soft lips, her lightly flushed cheeks, her pretty eyes. Combined with having known her five years and forever, it just seemed almost perfect. Morgan lightly took one of Elise's earbuds out of her ear, minding her earrings. "Hey Elise?" She asked timidly. "Yeah Morgana?" Elise asked. Sometimes she called Morgan that because when they played princesses when they were younger, it sounded more sophisticated.

Morgan blushed lighly even as she tried not too. "Elise?" She asked again. "Yeah?" Elise looked at Morgan. "I-I love you." Morgan stuttered. Elise blushed as well. "I-I love you too." She whispered. Morgan smiled lightly, kissing Elise softly for just as moment as she wrapped her arms around her. Once they both pulled away, Morgan saw that it was almost midnight by now. she wrapped her arms around Elise ithgter and led her to the bed, laying next to her. It didn't take long for Elise to fall asleep in Morgan's arms, and soon Morgan was out like a light too.

* * *

**Wow. Ok, so here is my first Hostages fic/One-Shots. And one of my few tries a femslash. I hope all of you lovelys like this and I love all of you Readers/Fallen Angels.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**

******Oh, and the very briefly mentioned Giselle is owned by MYDISNEYLOVE.**


End file.
